Awakenings
by redrumakertwin
Summary: The story of when Faith first learns she is a slayer and tells of her first watcher, Malcolm.
1. Default Chapter

Faith pulled her shoulder length hair behind her ears. She dug into her backpack and pulled out her pack of cigarettes, opened the box and sighed heavily.  
  
"Empty. Just great." She threw the empty pack to the ground. She zipped up her backpack and pulled out a stick of gum from her back pocket. Faith stuck the piece of gum in her mouth and began chewing noisily.  
  
"Can I join you?" A voice said from behind her.  
  
"No," Faith didn't have to turn around to know that it was Jon. "What do you want?" She turned.  
  
"What I can't join my best friend for a smoke?" He lit the cigarette in his mouth "Mmh. Breakfast of champions." He exhaled.  
  
"Can I have one?" Faith held out her hand.  
  
"I don't know…can we hang?" Faith's eyes glared.  
  
"Sure." She sounded annoyed. Jon handed her a cigarette. Faith quickly lit it. "Oh God, that's good."  
  
"Miss Morris. Mr. Johnson…"Faith and Jon knew that voice.  
  
"Yes Mr. Todd?" They both said in unison.  
  
"My office. Now!"  
  
"Shit!" Jon muttered under his breath. Dropping the cigarette in his mouth. Faith threw her newly lit cigarette on the ground and squished it beneath her boot.  
  
"Waste of a perfectly good cigarette."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Outside thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Faith sat alone outside Mr. Todd's office. The rain drummed against the skylight window over her head. She licked her lips and got closer to the door to listen to the conversation between Jon's father and Mr. Todd.  
  
"Do you understand the severity of your son's actions?"  
  
"He's 18. He had cigarettes which are LEGAL to buy once someone has turned 18. This school doesn't have a designated smoking area so who's to say no one is allowed to smoke under the bleachers."  
  
"He was skipping class and her gave cigarettes to a minor!"   
  
"A minor who is turning 18 in two weeks I've heard. The part that gets me is that you are keeping him out of his English class. The ONLY class he needs to graduate to tell me that he was smoking cigarettes, skipping class and the reason you could not have told me this over the phone is?  
  
"Damn, you have a cool dad." Faith said to Jon who had just gotten back from his trip to the vending machine.  
  
"I know," he said with a mouth full of Doritos "he's the best dad in the whole world. He bought me and my friends drugs for my sixteenth birthday party."  
  
"Listen Principal Todd. I will deal with this in my own way. Just send my son back to class and I'll be on my way." The door opened and Faith and Jon sat straight up. She looked at Jon's father.  
  
"He looks a lot like his father." She thought to her self.  
  
"Go to class Jon, we will have a discussion about his when you get home." Jon got up. Mr. Todd walked out of his office. Mr. Johnson stuck out his hand "Thank you for wasting my and my son's time." He turned and walked off. Mr. Todd looked bewildered, his face grew red. He turned around and stepped back into his office. Slamming the door behind him. Five minutes later he stuck his head out of his office.  
  
"Faith, could you come in here please." Faith got up from her chair and walked slowly inside, she shut the door behind her. "Have a seat." Mr. Todd's back was at her. He was looking out the window. Faith sat down, still chewing her gum. "Miss Morris we were unable to contact your mother."  
  
"There's a shocker." Faith said sarcastically.   
  
"I have decided to call social services."  
  
"What?!" Faith got up from her chair. "Why?!"  
  
"We feel that maybe your home isn't the best place to be…your home. A social worker is on his way to pick you up. Please go to your locker and collect your things. You won't be coming back." Faith stood there motionless, not even breathing or blinking for a few seconds. She blinked turned and proceeded to exit the room.  
  
"You know what Mr. Todd? I've been waiting a really long time to say this. You're an ass." She slammed the door behind her causing a few pictures to get knocked off the wall. Mr. Todd, still facing the wall, turned and sighed heavily.  
  
"That has been the hardest thing I've done all year." He said aloud to himself. After scratching his nose he picked up the phone receiver and dialed the set of numbers on the post it next to the phone he got from the man he had talked to moments earlier.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Hardy? This is Mr. Todd, principal of Netamer High School. A called earlier inquiring one of our students? She is ready to be picked up."  
  
"Thank you I am on my way." Malcolm Hardy got up from his seat inside the coffee house. The smell of coffee and new books hanged heavily in the air. Malcolm exited the building and walked slowly to his car. With his umbrella in his left hand and his keys in the other he entered his car. It was about a twenty minute drive to the school. He started his car and as he looked in his rearview mirror he practiced the speech he had been taught ever since he was told we was going to be a watcher. "In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer…and you my darling are that girl." Filled with confidence he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the school. There was a lot of changes in this Faith girls life. 


	2. The beginning

Faith opened the door to her locker. She looked inside and picked out the few things that were inside. Her lighter, a couple of empty cigarette pack, empty Nightmare Before Christmas cigarette case, a handful of change, tampons, a few packs of gum with a miscellaneous amount of gum in each pack. Faith closed the door and stuffed everything in her already filled to the braking point backpack. She walked out to the courtyard, it was still raining; she didn't care. Soaking wet she stood in front of a tree located in the northeastern corner of the courtyard, it was covered in gum. This was her gum tree it had been her gum tree since her freshman year back when her friends were still alive. Faith's eyes began to fill with tears.   
  
Malcolm was waiting anxiously outside the school's attendance office. The only thoughts running through his head were: I can't wait. Where is she? He waited five more minutes, then his short patience got the best of him. He began to explore the school. Malcolm walked past the windows, display cases and classroom doors for twenty minutes, he then looked out a nearby window and saw Faith kneeling on the ground in the rain, soaking wet, and crying. He followed the wall of windows separating the courtyard from the rest of the school. When he reached the door he hesitated for a moment.  
  
"This girl looks distraught. Maybe I should leave her alone for awhile." he said aloud to himself. A blond girl walked by and stared at him strangely. "Hello there."  
  
"Weirdo." Was all she said when she walked off.  
  
"That was rather rude." Malcolm stood at the door and, for once in his life, waited patiently. The bell rang for passing period and the once empty hallways became crowded. Teachers stood outside their doors, watching the children. The bell rang shortly after and the halls became empty once again, save the few straggling students. He had had enough waiting. He opened the door, popped open his umbrella and walked towards Faith. "Faith, we need to leave." Faith wiped her wet face, she touched the tree again and got up slowly.  
  
"Leave me alone…go away, "she wiped the tears from her face, "I'm not leaving with you…not now…not ever."  
  
"I'm afraid," he put his hand on her shoulder, "you have no choice. You are now legally in my custody." She turned and finally saw the face of her new guardian.   
  
"I've run away from home before…twice in fact. What makes you think I won't do it again with you?"  
  
"Because that would interfere with your studies, not to ment-"  
  
"Studies? Who says "studies" Are you one of those "You can achieve anything as long as you study hard" kind of person? Look pops, I'm not going with you and that is final." Faith grabbed her bag and began to walked off. Malcolm grabbed her arm.  
  
"You bloody well will not act like that again."  
  
"Let go of me pops," she looked down at her arm, "I'm warning you." Faith glared at Malcolm while Malcolm glared back at Faith.  
  
"And I'm warning you…don't try me or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what? Hurt me? That's illegal pops."  
  
"Stop calling me pops. That's not my name."  
  
"And? What is your name? Is something real British? Rupert maybe? Like Niles? How about Randy?"  
  
"Malcolm…Malcolm Hardy. I'm your watcher."  
  
"Watcher? Is that like British for guardian or something?" He laughed.  
  
"You have no idea. Do you?"  
  
"No idea of what?"  
  
"No idea of who you are."  
  
"Hello? I'm a juvenile delinquent not a person suffering from amnesia . Besides I know exactly who I am. My name is Faith Mor-"  
  
"You're the Vampire Slayer."  
  
"I'm the what? 


	3. The Plane ride

The rain had finally stopped when Malcolm and Faith reached the airport. Inside while walking to the terminal they started to chat about Faith's "lineage".  
  
"So what I'm part of this long line of kick ass female fighters?"  
  
"Yes you are part of long line of Slayers."  
  
"Faith the Vampire Slayer…kind of has a nice ring to it. Do you think it does?"  
  
"Yes. Now about that. Training will commence once we meet our destination."  
  
"Which is where?"  
  
"Athens-"  
  
"Wait!" Faith stopped in her tracks, "I'm going to Greece?"  
  
"Athens, Ohio"  
  
"Oh….what a buzz kill."  
  
"I'm certain." Malcolm said with sarcasm in his voice. "Shall we continue?"  
  
"Sure thing Jeeves, it's off to the not-the-Athens-you-think-it-is Athens." They continued walking down the terminal until they reached the area where they had to wait for the plane to arrive. "May I ask why we are here so early?"  
  
"You must always arrive early for anything it's classy."  
  
"Yeah…classy." She laughed  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're so uptight Malcolm. You need to wind down some." She produced a bottle from her backpack "Here have some of this, it will put some hair on your chest."  
  
"Alcohol? At your age?" He took off the lid and sniffed the opening carefully "This won't knock me out and give you chance to escape will it?"  
  
"No, it jaigermeister." Malcolm took a swig.  
  
"Ugh!" He moaned, liquid escaping from his lips "That is the most vile thing I have ever drank."  
  
"I know, isn't it great?" Faith took the bottle away from him and took a big gulp of it. "Ahh. Good to the last drop."  
  
"So I'm guessing you've had that before?"  
  
"Everyday since I was 16."  
  
"Good Lord! And you don't have any liver damage?"  
  
"Well…I drink in moderation. Only one gulp a day. That's my rule."  
  
"Really any other vices I should know about?"  
  
"Well…I used to do heroine." A shocked look appeared on Malcolm's face. "Just kidding Jeeves, lighten up, relax! Being so tense all the time will give ya' a heart attack."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not use to the young American humor."  
  
"Flight 32 to Columbus, Ohio now boarding. Flight 32 to Columbus , Ohio now boarding"  
  
"Come on Faith, that's us." Malcolm picked up his bags.  
  
"Wait a minute Jeeves, I thought we were going to Athens"  
  
"We are it's just that there are no planes going from Boston directly to Athens…well the Ohio one anyway. We're going to have to change planes in Columbus."  
  
"Oh, Okay. I guess that's fine." Malcolm began to walk towards the ticket counter. He muttered under his breathe.  
  
"As if it's up to you."  
  
Aboard the plane the stewardess looked at Malcolm's ticket smiled and said  
  
"Welcome aboard Air-America Mr. Hardy, First class is to the right."  
  
"Alright Jeeves First time in first class for me." She stepped to the rightThe stewardess stepped in front of Faith.  
  
"May I see your ticket please?" She held out her hand. Faith happily gave it to her. The stewardess examined it for a second. "Welcome aboard Air-America Miss Morris, Coach is to the left." Faith looked angrily at Malcolm  
  
"You son of a bi-"  
  
"Nuh-uh Faith no profanity in front of the children" He gestured behind her and she turned to see two kids with there mom and dad standing there with annoyed looks on there faces.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Faith asked  
  
"Your damn right there's a problem" the father said  
  
"Herald! Not in front of the children. Kids, cover your ears"  
  
"Okay Mommy" The children complied.  
  
"Your holding up the damn line." Faith got angry  
  
"Look mister I'm just trying to board the damn plane the same way you are."  
  
"Well it looks like your just arguing with your father!"  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute! He is not my father!"  
  
"Then stop talking to the man like he is and board the fucking plane!"  
  
"Hey! No one speaks to me like that!" Faith raised a fist.  
  
"Sir, Madame if you two won't behave I'll be forced to call security and have you both escorted from the plane." Faith just held her tongue and walked to the left. She heard the man's wife tell the stewardess   
  
"I apologize for the actions of my husband ma'am."  
  
"No apologizes necessary. May I see your ticket?"  
  
Malcolm sat in his seat and wondered if putting Faith in coach was such a good idea. But then the thought of a quiet ride to Columbus ran through his mind and he didn't give it a second thought.   
  
"But what about the plane to Athens?" He thought to himself "I'll deal with that when the time comes."  
  
Faith walked slowly down the aisle, examining the numbers on the overhead compartments. At last she found her row and found herself sitting in the middle row of seats. There were four empty seats next to hers. She sat and took the magazine out from the pocket in front of her. She had no sooner turned to the first page when she heard a man's voice.  
  
"Just great I'm sitting next to Thelma and Louise's little sister." Faith looked up and saw the fat man she had argued with earlier.  
  
"And you think sitting next to the man who uses the equator as a belt is going to be pleasant?"  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say?"  
  
"Did I stutter? You heard me." Faith looked down and began reading her magazine. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man was turning bright red.  
  
"Now honey calm down. You know it's not going to make things better. Here, let me sit next to the girl and you can sit on the other end between me and the kids." The woman sat next to Faith and began to introduce herself. "Hello there I'm Bailey Simmons and you've already met my husband Herald, and these are out kids Tim and Alyssa." Mrs. Simmons just looked at Faith with a smile. Faith took one look at her and gave her the "Yeah. Whatever" smile. The woman sighed and slouched in her seat. "This is going to be a long flight." 


	4. Nightmares

Faith stood alone in a dank, dark, dreary cave. She had never been here before. She walked next to a pool of water. She could barely see her reflection off the dim, candle lit surface. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her, she turned and saw a bestial man with fruit punch mouth staring at her. The man grabbed her and bit into her neck. Faith awoke screaming.  
  
"Are you okay dear?" Mrs. Simmons asked  
  
"What? Oh I'm fine."  
  
"But your bleeding." Faith felt a warmth on her neck. She put her hand on it and brought her hand to her face…blood. "Here, let me wipe that off for you," Mrs. Simmons wiped off the blood. It left behind a stain where it was, she then examined the area. "That's strange."  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
"There's not a cut or anything.."  
  
"It's…it's…."  
  
"I'm a nurse and in all my years of duty I have never seen anything like this." Malcolm appeared  
  
"It's a rare skin condition. There is violent hemorrhaging of the skin."  
  
"But there isn't even a bruise."  
  
"This was only a mild case of it. Usually if it's larger then this then it leaves a bruise." Faith interjected.  
  
"How do you know so much about her?" The woman asked " I thought you weren't her father?"  
  
"I'm her legal guardian. Her parents have recently died and I'm taking her back to my home."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'm sure that was none of my business anyway."  
  
"Oh, no. There needs to be more concerned citizens like you in this country."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"Oh you're welcome." He looked at Faith. "Now Faith you need to go back to sleep." He left to his seat. It took Faith awhile, Mr. Simmons wheezing and snoring didn't help, but she finally went back to sleep.  
  
Faith looked around, headstones lined the ground and there was a thick fog in the air. She heard a loud, terrible roar. Her instinct told her to run but something kept her in her place. A large, green, double-horned demon jumped from behind the statue of an angel. Faith shot a bolt from her crossbow. It hit the demon but didn't faze him. She quickly turned and ran. The creature was right on her tracks when she feel in a large pool of water. The demon stood and watched her. Faith struggled in the water. All that ran through her mind was: "I know I can swim, why am I doing nothing?" Moments later she felt her life slip away.  
  
"Oh my God!" Mrs. Simmons was screaming. Faith awoke from her nightmare, covered in water. She looked at the woman next to her. "What the hell? You just…your all wet for no reason you just started coughing up water and you just started getting soaked and…"the woman fainted. Faith got up from her seat, the airplane was completely silent. Everyone in the coach section was staring at her. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" There was a knock on the door. It was the stewardess.  
  
"Miss? Miss? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's okay…" I'm anything but okay.   
  
"Is something the matter? Some of the passengers are worried."  
  
"Everything is okay!" Faith snapped at her "Just leave me alone. Please…I just want to be alone."  
  
"Okay….if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." The stewardess stepped back, worried for the girl inside. She just shook her head and headed to the girl's seat, which was drenched in water. 


	5. first taste

An hour later Faith stepped out of the bathroom. Many passengers were sleeping, the few that were awake turned their heads and stared at her. Faith put her head down, for the first time in her life she was embarrassed. She walked to her seat which was still really wet. Mrs. Simmons was sleeping. Faith got in her seat quietly and tried to relax. She got the feeling that she was being watched, but when she looked around she saw no one.   
  
Kakistos grew impatient, he got up from his seat.   
  
"Where is the Slayer?" He demanded. A man draped in black responded.  
  
"She is on a plane…headed to…Ohio."  
  
"To the hell mouth?"  
  
"One of the hell mouths in Ohio. I can't determine which one." Kakistos grew angry.  
  
"Can't you seers do anything besides annoy me?" He raised a fist. The seer constricted in fear.  
  
"No! Please don't hurt me."  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" He withdrew his fist "If I kill you your powers will just be passed to another. So really, how do you keep your place here?"  
  
"Without me you will never know her location. If you try to kill me I'll make her untraceable to any seer or even magick!"  
  
"You don't have such power!"  
  
"You don't know that and I know you won't take the risk of losing her."  
  
"Do I?" Kakistos grabbed the seer by the neck. The seer whimpered and with a flick of his wrist Kakistos broke the simple man's neck. "Bet you didn't see that coming." He dropped the body and it was soon covered by his vampire minions. "Now let's go have some fun." He stepped out of his throne room and called for the witch, Azrayal. She shimmered in.  
  
"I need a favor." The witch rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is it this time? A combustion spell? A cloaking spell? How about a glamour spell to hide that ugly mug of yours?" Kakistos grew angry.  
  
'Do you want to have the same fate as the seer?" He pointed to the corpse on the floor. She was silent "I knew that my reasoning would be to your liking."  
  
"What do I get out of this?"  
  
"How about the fresh liver of a newborn babe?"  
  
"I'm so over organ harvesting."  
  
"How about a seat of power when I take over the world?"  
  
"Cocky much?"  
  
"Just do the spell!" He patient grew short.  
  
"Fine, locator I believe?"  
  
"Yes, and do it quickly!"  
  
"I'll have my men on case as soon as I locate her."  
  
"Then quit wasting time talking to me and while you at it get Mr. Trick in here as soon as he gets back ."   
  
The airport wasn't crowded as much as Faith thought it would be. She grabbed her bags and headed to where Malcolm was sitting on a bench. Eating some crackers he had in his pocket. Faith looked angrily at him.  
  
"So what was that about?" She asked.  
  
"What was what about?"  
  
"Well, let's see one minute I'm sleeping, dry as a bone and the next I'm soaking wet."  
  
"Did you have any kind of weird dreams?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Did you drown in one of the dreams?"  
  
"Maybe…" She was wondering where this was going.  
  
"Was it in a cemetery? Where you being chased by a green, double-horned demon?"  
  
"And your point being?"  
  
"You had experienced the death of a previous Slayer. Her name was Lucy Hanover. She drowned to death."  
  
"And what about the one earlier with the big scary man and the Kool-Aid mustache?" Faith sat down.  
  
"You had a Kool-Aid mustache?"  
  
"No! The man who bit me had the mustache and this really ugly face and long sharp finger nails."  
  
"The only thing I could think of is The Master. But that Slayer isn't even dead…well at least not anymore."  
  
"What? Wait a second Jeeves, I thought there was only one Slayer in the world. I certainly remember that part in the speech you gave me."  
  
"Well, yes… technically you are THE slayer. If the other girl dies no one will take her place, but if you die THEN someone will take your place."  
  
"And how does this work out? Two slayers?"  
  
"Well she, Buffy Summers, died but was later revived. But since a slayer is only activated when one dies I can't be reversed. Once you are a slayer you will always be a slayer."  
  
"Oh. So this Buffy girl, she was the slayer before me?"  
  
"No a girl name Kendra was the slayer before you."  
  
"How'd she die?"  
  
"She had her throat slit by a ferocious, female vampire named Drusilla."  
  
"Damn, I'm glad I didn't experience her death then."  
  
"Flight 86 to Athens, Ohio now boarding. Flight 86 to Athens, Ohio now boarding." Malcolm got up. Faith just followed.  
  
"Do you think this time I can go in first class?"  
  
The stewardess check their tickets and showed them to their seats. They were all alone in first class. Faith looked around.  
  
"Uhh… why are we alone?"  
  
"The council bought out the entire first class, so that we could uninterrupted - "  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"No!" Malcolm looked at Faith disgusted. "So that we could have an uninterrupted discussion about your Slayer-dom."  
  
"Didn't we already have that?"  
  
"No we-"   
  
"Blah, blah, blah. That's all I hear from you."  
  
"Could you be any more immature I mean your 17 for God's sake."  
  
"Hey! I'm almost 18 and besides I'm just acting like a normal sophomore. You know, got to keep the whole secret identity thing going."  
  
"Now again, how are you almost 18 and still a sophomore?"  
  
"I thought I told you earlier. I ran away from home, twice. The first time, I was 15, I went to New York City with my then 25 year old boy friend for six months. The police arrested him under kidnapping charges."  
  
"25? Wasn't he a bit to ol-"  
  
"Young? Yeah, I know, I normally don't date men in their early to mid 20's, you know the whole "un-financially stable" thing. "  
  
"Young? So I suppose I'm just the right age for you?"  
  
"No, that was back during my whole "dating older men makes me more attractive" stage. Besides your all old and smelly."  
  
"Smelly? I'll have you know I'm wearing the best cologne in Britain. Besides we're not talking about my odor! We're talking about how your all: "Look at me I'm so cool I'm 5x5" and what not."  
  
"5x5?"  
  
"That was what my last charge would say. She was, and I don't mean to boast, the best Slayer."  
  
"Really What was her name?"  
  
"Selene."  
  
"That's pretty, how'd she die?"  
  
"A demon killed her, his name was Kakistos."  
  
"How long ago was that?"  
  
"About six years ago."  
  
"How long was she a slayer?"  
  
"She managed to survive four years before being killed by Kakistos." Faith leaned forward and started to count with her fingers.   
  
"Who was the Slayer after her?"  
  
"India Cohen, then Buffy Summers, then Kendra and now you."  
  
"So in the last ten years there have been five slayers? How long do we usually live?" Malcolm didn't answer her question. Faith grew restless. "Hello? I asked a question." Still no reply "I know you can hear me."  
  
"Quiet!" Malcolm put his hand to his ear, "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what? I don't hear anything." Faith looked into Malcolm's eyes, they were filled with worry. "Is something wrong?" More silence. "Tell me!"  
  
"Stay here." Malcolm got up from his seat. Faith turned and watched him look into the coach cabin. She calmly got out a package of twizzlers she swiped from the gift shot at Columbus. She took a bit out of three at the same time. She spoke to herself, chewing noisily.  
  
"Always tastes much sweeter when it's stolen." There was a crash and sounds of struggling. Faith quickly got up and ran back to the coach cabin where she saw Malcolm fighting for his life against a large, gray , demon with kangaroo feet, long, skinny fingers with sharp nails and a single horn in the middle of it's forehead. "What the hell?" The monster attention went to Faith, it was running towards her and Faith just clenched her fists and got ready to fight. "Just like in gym class." 


	6. Battle in the air

Faith jumped kicked the monster and knocked it back into an empty seat. She ran to it but it kicked her back into the gallery. Faith grabbed a metal tray and ran into the cabin, swinging the tray wildly. Her adrenaline was rushing. The monster roared and knocked the tray out of her hand. Faith clenched her hand into a fist and began punching feverishly into the cold, skin of the demon. The demon grabbed Faith off the ground and slammed her into the ceiling. Faith grunted and kicked the demon in the face with her only free leg. The demon's grip loosened. Faith grabbed a finger and pulled it back as hard she could. She heard the bone snap and the demon howled, letting her go.   
  
Faith landed on her feet. She put her arms up, ready to fight. The demon's nails fell off on the ground. It grabbed one and charged at Faith. She ducked, upper-cutted the demon and spun kicked it. It flew across to the back of the cabin.   
  
"The Horn!" Malcolm yelled   
  
"What?" Faith didn't understand.  
  
"Break the horn!" The demon sprang up from it's hiding space and jumped over the seats that stood between it and Faith. Faith jumped back just as it landed. The demon broke off of it's nails and threw them at Faith. They pinned her to the wall. She grunted, trying her hardest to break free. The demon charged her.

She kicked her legs up just as the monster reached her. They both went through the wall into the first class cabin. When the dust settled Faith got up and limped to the only undisturbed bathroom. Malcolm got up to examine the beast. It's horn was missing, but it was no where to be found. He followed the trail of blood to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Faith? You okay?" No answer. He waited a minute, knocked again. "Faith?"   
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You're bleeding."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Don't lie to me Faith I saw the blood."  
  
"How do you know it wasn't the demon's blood?"  
  
"The Lyrial demon doesn't bleed. They just dissolve."  
  
"Lyrial demon? So that's what kind of demon that was?"  
  
"Yes. You did well considering you haven't been trained yet. How did you manage to fight it without the sufficient training?"  
  
"I have gotten into fights everyday since freshman year. I think I know how to take care of myself."  
  
Inside the bathroom Faith leaned against the door, blood was dripping down the right side of her body. She held back the tears of pain. She removed her denim jacket to reveal the horn, lodged in her right shoulder. It hurt so bad she was unable to move her arm. She knew she had to do something about the horn. She took off her leather belt and bit into it. "This is no different from that time I had to pop my hip back into place." She said to herself. "On the count of three" Malcolm knocked on the door. The belt fell out of her mouth. "What is it? I'm busy in here."  
  
"The pilot says were making an emergency stop. The plane will be landing shortly."  
  
"Okay, fine." She touched the horn and winced as pain shot through her entire body. "I'll be out in a minute." She looked in the mirror, she looked like hell. There was a bruise beginning to form on her face and her lip was bleeding. She picked up the belt and bit back into it. "1..." She knew this was going to hurt. "2..." She braced herself. "3" She screamed as the horn was pulled from it's fleshy sheath. Blood came rushing out, a lot of blood. Faith felt faint, the bathroom started spinning. "Oh Shit." She hit the door with so much force that it opened as she fell to the ground.  
  
Malcolm was in the coach cabin talking to one of the passengers when he heard the crash. He ran to the first class cabin. He saw Faith on the floor, bleeding profusely. He ran up to her.  
  
"Faith! Don't move." He looked up "Stewardess! Stewardess!" The stewardess ran into the cabin.  
  
"Oh God!" She saw Faith "What happened?"  
  
"She got injured in that fight. Please tell the pilot to get medical attention to be there when we land."  
  
"Right away." She got up and ran into the control cabin.  
  
"Faith? Do you hear me? Don't go to sleep!" Faith's eyes were closing. He slapped her. "Faith! Do you hear me? Don't black out! Faith? Faith!" She started to mumble something. "What?" She mumbled louder but he still couldn't understand. "I don't understand.."  
  
"I'm going to get you back for hitting me." Faith managed to say aloud. Malcolm couldn't help but laugh. Even in this life-threatening situation Faith still maintain her attitude.


End file.
